


the coin is spinning

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: DarkishJon, I like fast-paced writing okay, Targaryen Restoration, very short I was a bit bored so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin.While they were preoccupied watching which side the Queen’s coin will land, they forgot she is not the only Targaryen left.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Daenerys, Jon/Dany
Comments: 37
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I’m back with another short fic, this ECQ really seem to bug my head with ideas.   
> Just like my previous short fics/updates since the quarantine started, this is written and edited on my phone’s notes. Apologies for grammatical and typo errors I missed. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and sane, as our queen Emilia said.   
> Enjoy!

It started one night. 

Daenerys was wandering by the Godswood, suffocated by the northerners’ distrustful glances and unearned hostility. Sure, she was the mad king’s daughter but haven’t she proven time and time again that she is not her father? 

“Northern fools.” She huffed, while Ghost was held up behind her by the hunt. She may not be able to bring her dragons for protection, and she didn’t want anyone coming with her as she “broods”, but the white wolf just wouldn’t let her go on her own. Its owner must have had a very serious talk with the wolf to be by her side at all times if he wasn’t around. 

“Brooding, am I, boy?” She chortled. “I suppose I’ve been spending a lot of time with your owner, I picked-up on his habit.” 

She looked back, smiling at Ghost who is casually enjoying its hunt, she saw a nearby hot spring and her feet moved at its own accord.  How come Jon’s never taken her here yet? 

“Well, look what do we have here?” A man carrying a bow and arrow snickered at her, moving in her direction. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Dany told him with unwavering confidence, Ghost is just nearby, she will be safe. 

“Feisty little one, aye?” The man smiled at her, showing his crooked and yellowish teeth, “I always loved a challenge.”

Dany stood her ground, lifting her chin slightly. “Touch even a single strand of my hair and you will lose your head.” 

“Says who?”

“Seven hells, Puck. This is that Targaryen bitch.” A second man suddenly appeared, sporting the same look as the man she assumed was Puck. 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass. We can share her, ya know?” The man smirked. 

“You really shouldn’t be wandering alone, a girl as pretty as you.” He made to grab her but Dany ran in the other direction, making her way back to where she know Ghost was. Until another set of arms encaged her, the three men now laughing at her wiggling form that is trying to break free from him. She bit the man’s hand, making him screech. “The bitch bit me!”

The other man grabbed her hair as she tried running away once again, and then she was thrown on the ground. The man hit her face with the back of his hand, making her wince as she felt the blood oozing from her lip and cheek. She kicked and punched at whatever she could, trying to move the man off her until a flash of white appeared. The next thing she knows, Ghost was biting at the man’s leg, the other two seated on the ground with injured hands and torso. From a distance she could hear her dragons’ thunderous growl, then heavy footsteps coming at their direction. 

“Who did this?” Jon seethed as he looked once again at her face. He turned back to the three men in trial, shooting daggers at them with his glare. “I asked a question, who hit the Queen?” He said with a calm voice but everyone knows it’s just as deadly as it was calm. 

“I— I did, Your Grace. I am sorry. I didn’t—“

The man never got to finish what he was about to say as Longclaw sliced through his neck, his head rolling on the ground a moment later. 

“Please, Your Grace. I didn’t touch her. Please, spare me. He...” the other man pointed at the remaining man alive beside him. “He grabbed her, I never touched the Queen, please.” 

“That makes you less guilty, then?” Jon asked him and the man sobbed as he nodded yes. Dany moved to touch Jon’s hand, “He’s your banner man’s son, perhaps we could decide another punishment or wait for the other lords?” She whispered to him but Jon shook his head. “No, Dany.”

And then, in a blink of an eye, two more heads joined the one already on the ground. Even Dany let out a gasp. 

/

“Jon, the northern lords won’t be happy with what happened tonight.”

“They hurt you, Dany. If Ghost wasn’t there, what do you think they would have done?”

“Still, we should’ve waited until morning to pass down the sentence.”

He sat down on the bed, exhausted from the events of the night. “Not all of them can be trusted, Dany. Please don’t wander alone like that again.” 

“I know that, but—“

“If you knew, why were you in the middle of forest at that time?” He shouted, which shocked her. Jon never raises his voice to her, he never had. The dragons in her lashed out as well. 

“I’m not some stupid little girl, Jon. If Ghost wasn’t there I am sure any of my dragons would’ve burned the entire forest just to get to me. Don’t treat me like I’m some kind of a child who needs your protection!”

“Then stop acting like it!”

“I can protect myself.” 

Jon stood up, raising his hands as if mocking her. “Like how you did tonight?”

“Get out.” She sneered at him. “Out, Jon.”

He was too angry to reason with her, and so he decided to go, taking Longclaw with him and left her chambers. 

///

“Are you and Jon still not speaking?” By now, she must be used to Arya popping out of nowhere but she was still a bit startled. 

“Your brother was stupid.” Dany told her. 

“Ah, that’s a yes, then. He could be really thick in the head, yes.” She tittered. “But he’s just very protective of those important to him.”

Dany knew that, Jon and her have been together for a few moons now, and she had grown close enough with his siblings/cousins to see how much he protects and cares for them. And as some of the northern lords are still hostile towards her, Jon had been overly protective. “I know, I just, I wish we could’ve waited for the northern lords first as a way of showing respect to them, perhaps?”

Arya laughed, “I’m sorry, Your Grace. Since when do we care about the northern lords?” She lifted her brows to Dany. “It’s Jon. I told you he’s fiercely protective of you. I was surprised he didn’t behead them at sight.”

“And I told you to stop calling me that, Lady Stark.” She decided to tease the young woman back. 

The dark-haired girl groaned, making Dany chuckle. “Save that for Sansa...Daenerys.” Arya saying her name in an exaggerated manner. “I’m sure he will be fine. Maybe he will just brood a little.” 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd? Jon’s never acted like that before.”

“Oh, he has, when he took back Winterfell from Ramsey Bolton, he almost beat that bastard to a pulp.” Dany shot her a pointed look, reminding her that she hates that word.  Bastard , such a primitive way of thinking. Arya looked apologetic enough, so she continued. 

“He had mentioned that but...”

“Daenerys, Jon has always been quiet, but he sure is just as deadly. Always have been.”

“I suppose so.” Dany relented. “Like a certain someone I know, keeps popping out of nowhere. One day, she will give me a shock, I tell you.” They shared a laugh before Arya prepared to leave. She looked back at Dany. 

“Don’t think too much on it, he’ll be alright.”

/

Three knocks, before the door to her chambers opened. As soon as it did, she found herself surrounded by strong arms, whispering soft words in a northern burr. 

“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time. When they broke the embrace, she reached to touch his face, her hand running at the bags below his eyes, black and heavy.  So he hadn’t been sleeping much just as her, then? What a pair they are. 

“I didn’t mean it, Dany. I don’t know what came over me.”

“No, you’re right. I, I was careless. I shouldn’t be wandering like that at night, most especially unaccompanied.” Jon had warned her and she didn’t listen, she was only planning on getting fresh air for a few moment until curiousity got the better of her and she decided to venture further into the forest. “The northerners are beginning to warm up to me, but I should’ve deemed it still dangerous.”

“You’re the farthest thing from a damsel in distress.” He said, pressing his forehead against hers. “You have a fuckin’ dragon, what was I thinking?” 

“Jon, it’s alright. We can move past it.”

“No. No, I was wrong and I want to apologize. I’m sorry. And you were right, we should’ve waited but I just—“ He looked lost for words. “I was so angry and I wanted to punish someone as soon as I saw blood on you.” 

“It’s alright now, my love. I apologize for my behavior as well.” She pecked his lips. “Come on.” She tugged at his hand, smiling sweetly at him. “I have missed you.”

He stole another kiss at the side of her face. “I have missed you too.” 

///

“Yield. I yield.” The man shouted, his face bloody and body bruised from the punch and kick he received from the King. 

“You were supposed to be guarding her.” Jon said as he prepared to launch another punch at the guard, until a voice stopped her. 

“Jon! What do you think you’re doing?”

Jon suddenly got up, he looked down at the Northern guard lying on the ground, then back at his own fists, still clenched and bloody.  What is he doing? 

“Jon, talk to me.”

He couldn’t look at her, couldn’t meet her eyes. He was so ashamed of how he acted, why had he pounced on a man who is already yielding? It was like his emotion was heightened, “Something is wrong with me, Dany.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Dany tried persuading him but they both knew better. “We’ll talk to Bran, he could help.”

He nodded at her, he knows his blood boils and he can be as ferocious as a wolf or merciless like a dragon but sometime after he was brought back, he started feeling the darkness looming on him. Sometimes it’s just a dark cloud following him around waiting to unleash it’s thunder, but other times it’s a storm, ready to wreck everything on its path, especially when it involves the safety of the people he loves most in the world. 

“What if it’s something that can’t be cured?”

Dany held his hands, bloody and bruised from the little display he had with the poor northern guard at the courtyard. “We will figure it out, Jon. Together.”

///

“My son killed for a foreign whore!” A drunk Lord Glover started shouting in the dinning hall where everyone in the Winterfell castle was feasting. A look of shock painted everyone else’s faces, turning their heads at the direction of the King, who is still seated by the high table. 

“Watch your tongue, Lord Glover.” He warned. But the old lord was drunk and determined to unleash his own fury. 

“Or what? You would behead me like you did my son?”

“I’m warning you, my lord.” 

“All for a foreign invader, a daughter of a mad King. For all we know she is just as mad as her father.” A group of men tried holding off Glover, stop him from throwing more insults. “All fo a taste of a silver-haired whore!” 

That was it. The dragon was awake and ready for blood. Jon stood, pointing to the two guards, then nodding to Lord Glover. 

“Take him outside.”

His red-headed sister stood to follow him, worried of how the next events would unfold. “Jon, you can’t.”

“Sansa, stay out of it.”

“Jon, listen to your sister. Words are wind, Jon.” He is now faced with his sister and Dany, both asking him to reconsider things. But something inside him is telling him to go on. 

He didn’t stop, even as Dany calls after him. “I’ve been called worse, it doesn’t matter! Jon!” 

Moments later, there they stood at the courtyard, with Jon passing the sentence. And with everyone else watching in horror. 

“Any last words, Lord Glover?”

“You are mad...” He tried turning his head, nodding at Dany’s direction. “...Just like that mad King father of hers.”

Every person present had to look away from the scene, Lord Glover might not be liked by many but he is of an old northern house. They all look at Jon in disbelief, trying to see how the quiet awkward boy who used to run around Winterfell can be the same man standing here with a sword drenched by a man who did nothing but utter a few insulting words.

“The coin has landed, my dear Lord Hand. And I’m afraid it wasn’t as we expected.” The spider whispered at the dwarf. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I’d finish this one first before I go through my other fics.  
> Some of you may not like how I end this story but well, it’s my fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The three-eyed raven knew who it was outside the door before he even told them to come in. When Sam opened the door, there stood the queen, Missandei, his sisters, Lord Tyrion and Ser Davos. 

“You’re scared for him.” Bran told Dany as soon as they were all seated. 

“I am.”

“He came back from the death, Daenerys. It’s bound to have some consequences.” It’s what they all feared but none were ready to hear the truth before, let alone see it. 

“So it’s true, then? He’s...”

“Going darker? Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

“What does that mean?” His sister, Arya asked as Sansa quipped in. “There must be something we could do.”

“I can try looking for answers but I don’t know how life after death works, really.” Sam pipped in. 

“I died too, but I—“ Dany trailed off, still not acknowledging the term.  Jon cannot be mad.  Even thinking about it makes her feel like she’s betraying him. 

“Your death gave birth to the dragons, and it was a fate you have accepted. Jon’s however...”

Ser Davos rose to address the room. “Forgive me, but if I was killed and betrayed by my own brothers, I would be angry too.” 

“He wasn’t just angry, is he? Sometimes he...”

“Has he hurt you, Your Grace?” Missandei, who was sitting beside her asked her. 

“No, he would never hurt me.” Missandei held her gaze, knowing something is still hidden behind closed lips. 

“He just, he gets rough sometimes. When we—“

“I think we get it, Your Grace. All due respect.” Arya cut-in, making them both stifle a laugh in spite of the seriousness of the situation at hand. 

“Might I suggest isolating him for now?” The queen’s Hand who have been observing the discussion decided to speak up. His suggestion of course earned three hateful glares from his Queen and the King’s sisters. 

“You mean imprison him?” Tyrion just held Daenerys’ gaze, confirming her suspicions. She huffed, standing up from her seat. 

“I will not let him rot in a cell.”

“He’s our brother, we won’t cage him.”

Dany and Arya said in unison. The young assassin still glaring at the Queen’s Hand. 

“It will just be for a short while, Your Grace. While we try to find ways to stop it.”

“No.”

“Daenerys-“

“No. No, I won’t let it. I forbid it.” The Unsullied by the door move to escort her back to her chambers as she turned her back to Tyrion, “He stays with me.” 

Once Dany and the Stark siblings had left the room, Varys who had been listening quietly by the door turned to face Tyrion. “We were so busy watching the Queen, we didn’t notice that it isn’t her coin that had landed on the wrong way.”

“Jon isn’t a mad man, Lord Varys.” 

“He is still a Targaryen, is he not, Ser Davos?” The spider shrugged. “And what do they say about the coin and how they land?”

“I suppose you do not believe such thing, Lord Tyrion?” The old knight turned to the Queen’s Hand. 

“No, Ser Davos. But the Jon Snow I met would never have done this.” 

/

“Did Bran have any solution?” He asked Dany as soon as she came back to their chambers, he was still ashamed of his actions that he decided not to go with her. He watched as Dany shook her head, whispering a soft no. He sat back down once again, defeated. She decided to join him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Dany.”

She pressed a kiss on his forehead, rubbing circles on his back as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. “You won’t hurt me.”

“But I can’t help it sometimes, Dany.” He sat up, his face now thinner due to the war he has inside his head. 

“What if I’m just like him?”

That gave a Dany a pause. Not because she was thinking it but due to the fact that they both know who he is referring to, without even saying his name or moniker. 

“What if I am just as mad as him?”

“You are not my father, Jon. You’re not.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know you.”

“The coin, Dany. Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin. Yours landed in greatness and mine in madness.”

“That’s not true.” He tried to move away from her but she held his face between her hands. “That’s not true.”

“My coin landed the wrong way, Dany.”

“Screw the coin, Jon.” She forced him to look at her, to meet her gaze. “Listen to me, Jon. Look at me.” She pressed her lips to him. “Screw the gods and their myths, their legends.” She held his face firmly. “Everyone has the coin, Jon. Targaryen, Starks, Lannisters... And it never lands, we all got two sides— greatness and madness.”

She can see the wheels turning on his head, trying to counter whatever reason she is giving him, but she won’t let him dwell on it. They are in this fight, together. 

“Some days the other side wins, sometimes the other does. But it never lands, Jon. Do you hear me?”

He sobbed, tears continuously streaming down his face it broke her heart. “We all got the same coin, Jon and it always has two sides, it’s the side we choose to act upon that defines us.” 

“I can’t control it sometimes, sometimes I’m so angry I don’t know what I’m doing until I see blood running on my fists.”

“Then you come to me, alright? You tell me. We’re in this together, Jon. I will never abandon you.”

“I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“You won’t, Jon, please. I would never leave you but please let me help you. Help yourself.”

“I need you safe.”

“I am safe. I always am with you.”

“My brother thinks I’m mad, my sisters...”

“They don’t think that. Bran just worries your resurrection triggered the dark thoughts. And your sisters, Jon they are not afraid of you. They just want to help you. We all do.”

“Lock me up, then. So I won’t hurt anyone else.”

“No.”

“Dany...” Desperation etched his features now and she cannot help the tears that started streaming down her face now. 

“No, Jon. You’re staying here, with me. But you have to promise to tell me things. Don’t bottle them up.” He nodded. She took him back into her arms, gently rocking his slumped form. 

“I don’t want to go mad, Dany.” She shushed him, massaging his temples gently. 

“The coin never stops, Jon. It never lands, it just keeps on spinning.” She kept repeating into his ears until she felt him relaxed, until she heard his steady breathing as sleep finally pulled him in. 

///

“What is it? Melisandre told me we have the solution at hand.” She asked Sam as soon as she entered the room. 

“Like you said, it isn’t embedded on our genes. Greatness or madness, it is not our blood that dictates our fate, it’s our choices.” Bran answered her. Sam explained. 

“Jon came back after his death, a horrible death. It was bound to have some consequences...” He paused, turning to look at the three-eyed raven sitting calmly. “He just feels more than us.”

“Is that normal, then?” Dany asked. 

“Yes and no.” Melisandre told her. “If he’s hurting, the pain is doubled. If he’s angry, the fury is multiplied. And if he loves, he loves more than his own life. So yes, the emotions were normal but no, the intensity isn’t.”

“That also explains why he has grown very protective of you.” 

“What can we do? How do we fix it, then?” She asked as Sam exchange looks with Bran and Melisandre, as if in a conversation where she cannot pry. 

“He needs to sacrifice himself.” The red priestess said. “He needs to die again.”

///

The Long Night is over and the Night King had been defeated. A dragon glass in a valyrian steel handle, pierced through the heart of the Prince who was promised before plunging it into the monster’s heart did it. 

Daenerys couldn’t do it. And so when the time came, Jon had forced her hand, holding it tightly as he drove the blade through his heart and into the Night King who was then holding him up as he tried to take his life. 

They have fought about it, with Dany refusing to do whatever it is that could hurt him. He said it was what they needed to do, like Melisandre and Bran had told them, a sacrifice. 

“No. I don’t care, Jon. You could burn the entire world for all I care and I would still not give you up.”

“Dany, we know you are better than that. We both know that.”

“I’m not. I mean it. If you are mad, then so am I. I won’t lose you. Please.” She pleaded and begged and cried that night, asking for other solutions, praying to all the gods she doesn’t believe in not to take him away.

“If I die knowing you are safe and the Night King is defeated, I will finally be at peace, Dany.”

“But you won’t be here. You won’t be alive.”

“It’s a sacrifice we have to make.” He wiped at her tears. “You once told me we can only help people from a position of strength. This is how we help them, Dany. This is how I could help myself.”

And so, as Jon breathed his last breath, on a snowy field drenched with blood, with the Night King’s body shattering into a thousand pieces of ice, he felt peace. As he held her face with the last ounce of strength he had left in his mangled body, he felt peace. “I love you, Dany. More than anything.”

That was the last thing he told her. 

That was the last thing she remembers as Arya and Sansa had to physically drag her away from Jon’s body. 

That was the last thing that kept replaying in her head as they all came to check her wounds, which does not hurt as all she felt was numbness. 

He cannot be gone. He cannot leave her. 

///

“I’m sorry, Your Grace.” It was four days since the battle. Four days since he died in her arms and Dany had done everything to bring him back. They told her he needed to die again, sacrifice himself which he had. Now, it’s time that they bring him back to her. Is it not? 

“No. I need him back.” The red priestess looked at her with a worried gaze, no doubt feeling sorry for her still distraught state, not that Daenerys cares about her appearance now. 

“Your Grace, I’m afraid we have done what we could.”

Each person in the room was quietly sobbing now, mourning for their King. Ser Davos have been through this before but it does not make it any easier. Arya, Sansa and Missandei have taken turns watching Dany as she never spent a night away from this room. 

“No, no. He has to come back. He has to.” She cried.  The gods couldn’t be this cruel, could they? 

“Dany, it’s been days.” Arya tried persuading her out of the room, only to at least get something on her stomach. 

She gave her a sharp look. “He is your brother.”

“And he would want you to keep going. He told me—“

“No, Arya. No. He promised me he’ll come back. He promised.” Dany turned to Jon’s body once again, holding his hand between hers. It’s been like this for days but she couldn’t give up. She won’t give up now. 

“We need to prepare the pyre, Your Grace.” Ser Davos told her as he put his hand on her shoulders before going out of the room. 

Ghost moved beside her, nuzzling her cheek to comfort her as she cried once again. She hugged the wolf tightly, feeling its grief as heavy as her. 

///

“I know another way as do you.” The red priestess told Bran as they stared at the fire burning. Bran had a glimpsed of the future and Melisandre had seen the images on the fire. 

“And you know Daenerys would never agree to it, even if it can bring Jon back.” 

“Which is why I will not be telling anyone, and neither will you, little lord.”

“I am not a lord.” He countered. 

“No, you are not. You are the three-eyed raven and as such, you have seen that this is the only way.”

The three-eyed raven said nothing and the red priestess knew he understand, and he agrees. 

“I intend to leave this world soon, a slight difference in how I go would not cause any trouble.” She told him not to bother as she can do the deed herself and without anyone knowing. He had promised to tell everyone that she had decided to come back to where she belongs and then she only left him her words.  A blood sacrifice once saved him, as it will tonight. 

Later that night, as the funeral pyre burns waiting for the King’s body, a lone figure of a woman stepped in the fire. Her body burning to ashes as she welcomes death and a wolf howls in a distance. 

///

“Melisandre left, wishing us good fortune.” Bran informed them as they all gather. 

“Did she say where she’s going? We still have many questions.” Ser Davos asked. 

“Back to where she came from, she said.” Bran turned to look at Dany and Jon. “She said if you have any questions, you must remember, the dragon must have three heads.”

“I think we are done with prophecies, Bran.” Jon smiled nervously at his brother, as said brother continued. 

“One is already conceived. Two more will be in the future.”

Surprised gasps echoed in the room as every head turned to look at the Queen. Even Bran had a slight curl in his lips, smiling. “Congratulations, Jon.” 

Jon look at him in disbelief and then Dany. 

“Well I guess it wasn’t the northern food, then, Your Grace?” Missandei jested. Dany had been sick for the last few days, both of them assuming it was due to the stress and strain her body was put through during the battle, now they know it wasn’t. 

“Are you certain? The witch told me I couldn’t.” 

“I am. I have seen them. All three of them.”

Her eyes watered, in disbelief that this could truly be possible. 

“A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. And neither of you will be alone again.”

Jon moved to cup Dany’s face, his other hand touching her belly. “Dany...”

“Right, at least let us get out of the room first.” Arya said, rolling her eyes dramatically which made them chuckle. 

“What if Bran is wrong?” Dany asked him as soon as they were alone. “What if we lost them? All of them?”

“I believe in us, Dany. We’ve been through terrible shit and look at us. We’re still here.”

She sighed, nodding. If they fail now, they would still have each other. And Jon is right, they are still here, that has to mean something. 

“But—“

“No, Dany. Don’t doubt us now, love.” He chuckled, and she relaxed, letting herself think of the little bump she have not noticed before, or had chosen to ignore out of fear. 

“Do you have a preference, then?” She asked, making Jon quirk his brow in question, so she shook her head and smiled at him, taking his hand to touch at her belly once again. “A girl or a boy?” 

“I’d love them no matter what. All three of them.” He nipped at her nose, making her giggle. “I love you, Dany and all our future children... more than anything.”

She placed a kiss on his waiting lips, “I love you too, more than anything.” 

They locked themselves in an embrace, imagining the future that is coming for them. They aren’t afraid anymore, as they are alone no longer, they have each other. And soon, their children will bring more happiness and peace as they restore the Targaryen name once again, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys loved dark Jon and dark Dany as well but I decided they deserve some light after all the terrible and dark shit they went through. You may not agree with it but oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, I may or may not write an alternate ending for this one. Just a little gift for y’all or something. But I’m not making any promises. The idea just hit me this morning lol and I get demotivated easily.   
> I feel like a lot of people from this site has been cruel with our writers these past days. (I’m not necessarily talking about myself, but in general.) Please guys, appreciate our fic writers as they keep doing this for free. Don’t drive them away with your negativity. :( A positive criticism is always welcome but please try not to be rude. 
> 
> Thank you. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be two chapters long but I’d like to know what you all think of it. Drop me a review?


End file.
